


Captive

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fairytales and Nightmares: Prices to be Paid [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where the Time War ended much differently, the Master watches the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

He watched the images that flowed across the screen with avid intensity, his body humming with tension, as if someone might come in at any moment and take this away from him. Not without cause, as he hadn't been given permission to observe the outside world. Only a sympathetic child's foolish bravery had gotten him in here.

The anguish on the familiar face the action followed made him scowl, and shoot a brief glare at the entry to the room, and by extension to everyone and everything beyond it. Including the blonde, arrogantly confident woman who'd sent him here, unaware of the price that he would pay. The price they would all of them pay.

Running a hand through his hair, he grimaced at the faint pounding behind his eyes, the remnants of the drums he and Theta had so carefully rooted out when they were younger. Drums that crept back day by day, minute by minute, the longer he stayed here. Drums that would drive him insane before they let him leave.

His gaze returned to the face on the screen, and he silently cursed Romana once more, condemning them both to this price to pay. Theta to believe he'd accepted a suicide mission, and Romana knowing - never telling, oh no, not her - that he wasn't dead. That he was alive and couldn't return until his captors let him go.

"Hsst." The child at the door, beckoning him urgently, and he tore his gaze away from the screen, hurrying out, following her to a hidden passage that he barely squeezed into. Away from his brief glimpse of freedom, of sanity waiting only for him to be told that Koschei was in trouble, that he needed help.

 _Soon,_ he promised himself. _Soon._


End file.
